Trails of Mistral Steel
by Valiant Chord
Summary: Erebonia is a country on the verge of Civil War as tentions build. The winds of change have come to Thor's Military Academy, as a new school year starts. With that come together Commoners, Nobles and Royals. As Foreign and Cross-Contiental powers become ever involved. The seven divine slumber, hidden away. However an eighth knight slumbers, remembered by none. Waiting to awaken.
1. Arrival: Part 1

**Author's Note - Trails of Cold Steel and all characters are owned by Nihon Falcom and is published by Nihon Falcom and XSeed Games. I do not intend to own Trails of Cold Steel and this is purely a work of fiction. ****However the original character and backstory of the original character are my own.**

**This is a reworked version of Trails of Mistral Steel. I have changed some of the story elements and corrected my previous spelling and grammar mistakes. So please enjoy the reworked Trails of Mistral Steel. The second chapter is also going to be reworked to reflect the new changes and to correct other mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Arrival: Part 1**

The sky was bright and clear. Big white fluffy clouds rolled by slowly over the wide open and vast green fields of Eastern Erebonia, just a stone's throw away from the capital city of Heimdallr. Roaring down the tracks was a great steel machine, carrying many passengers to their destinations. The scenery in the windows rushed past at blinding speed, trees, fields, farmhouse and animals all went by in a blur.

Sat alone, looking out of the window of the train was a sole young man. He had wild raven hair, warm grey eyes and was wearing a red school uniform. His mind was lost in thought as he looked out of the window at the scenery, until a P.A speaker come on. "The Ministry of Railways wishes to thank all passengers for their patronage. This train is bond for Bareahard via Celdic". This snapped the raven-haired boy out of his thoughts, and he looked up towards the speaker. Focusing on listening for what the next stop will be.

"The next stop is Trista… Trista. We will be stopped at Trista for one minute, please ensure no belongings are left behind". Having fully regain his focus, the raven-haired boy smiled to himself and thought to himself "Almost there!". Taking another look out of the window at lush and green scenery, he thought "…Man, spring's really in full bloom here, huh?".

The train continued to thunder down the line, soon arriving in its destination of Trista. Slowing down as it pulled into Trista station at platform one, coming to a complete stop as the breaks screeched, there sound echoing though the station. Marking a new chapter in the life of the raven-haired young man. The doors sprung open, allowing all the passengers to disembark onto the platform. As the young man walked onto the platform, he looked around.

There where students exiting the train predominantly where green uniforms, with a few wearing red uniforms, like that of the raven-haired boy. He then proceeded to exit the station, but soon enough came to a stop just outside the doors of the station. Wide eyed and flabbergasted by the scenery of the town of Trista. "Wow..." he said outload as looked at the quaint and beautiful town, where every tree was in bloom and petals slowly drifted in the wind.

As he stood there gazing at the relaxing town, he failed to notice a blond girl, with crimson eyes wearing a red uniform coming out the station door. She too was staring at the blooming trees and lino flower, as she failed to notice the raven-haired boy in front of her. To which she promptly walked into and landed right on her arse. "Ouch…" she cried as she landed down hard onto the floor. The boy having noticed something bumped into him, he turned around and offered her his hand.

"Whoa, sorry about that. Are you okay. I should have picked a better place to take in the scenery" the raven-haired boy said, as the blond-haired girl accepted his hand. After the raven-haired pulled her to her feet with surprising ease, she said "Don't worry about it. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going instead of gawking at the flowers."

After taking another look around, she turned back to the raven-haired boy and said "It's really a pretty town, though. Isn't it? Just like a postcard." The raven-haired boy replied "Yeah. I guess that's the magic of springtime for you."

The raven-haired boy looked down to the case the blond-haired girl was holding and asked, "I hope everything in your case is okay."

She simply shuck her head and replied "Oh, no need to worry everything in it will be fine."

She then turned back to him and gasped at him "Hey, you've got the red uniform too, huh?"

The raven-haired boy replied "Now that you mention it, most of the other people on the train had green uniforms, your one of the few I've seen in red. I didn't really think about it till now, I just put of the uniform they sent me"

The blonde-girl then replied "Yeah, your right there aren't many of us in red, but I doubt it's a mistake. Maybe it means we'll end up been classmates"

"Well if that is the case, I guess I've got something to forward to too. Oh, and the names Rean, Rean Schwarzer. Nice to meet you" Rean said as he smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Alisa Rein... ford" Alisa suddenly went very quiet and was looking down at her feet, quivering. Then with no warning she grabbed Rean by his collar and yanked his head down. So, she could stare into his eyes, with a stare that could freeze over hell itself.

"You Will Not Tell A Soul, Do You Understand" Alisa said in a tone that commanded both fear and domination, in a terrifyingly calm tone. Rean could do nothing but gulp and nod very slowly in response.

She then realised Rean's collar and said "Good, well nice to meet you Rean Schwarzer" smiling brightly as if nothing had happened. Rean just stood in place, still shaken from his traumatic experience because of the young Reinford.

But he is snapped out of it when Alisa asks him "Hey, Rean you in there, wanna walk to the entrance ceremony together?"

Rean then replied "Yeah, I'd like that, plus if I get lost at least then I won't be alone" Alisa laughed softly at his response and the two set off towards Thor's Military Academy. The town of Trista wasn't particularly big or busy, but it certainly had its fair share of charm and splendour.

As Alisa and Rean were walking they came across a few other students in red, who were all headed towards the academy. Although one of the boys in red happened to stand out among the rest, as he towered over the students and he had tanned skin. Which made him stand out amounts the sea of other students. Both Rean and Alisa agreed he must be a foreign exchange student.

As they were about to head through the main gates a large green limousine blew its horn at them, so in response Alisa and Rean moved out of the way. The limousine then pulled up and a middle-aged butler got out and opened the rear door of the limo. To a reveal a brilliant blonde-haired boy with azure eyes climbing out of the limo, he too was wearing a red uniform. However, unlike Rean his trousers were green plaid, while Rean's were black. The butler then handed the boy a wooden case and he thanked the butler, before heading off towards the academy gates.

Alisa and Rean looked at each other and then back towards the blonde-haired boy. Then Alisa spoke up "What's a noble like him doing in a red uniform, I thought nobles wore white"

"I thought so too, now I'm just more confused" Rean replied, with that they both carried on towards the main gates of the academy. Where yet again they came to a stop as two students approached them. Both clearly second years, the first one was a well-rounded boy wearing a yellow mechanics uniform, with a hat and goggles, he has brown hair and brown eyes. The second student was a short girl who wore the green commoner's uniform, she has brown hair done up in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon and light green eyes.

They both explained to Rean and Alisa, that they need to take their weapons off them and that they would be returned to them before long. After that they took the weapons and headed off into the campus of the academy. Both Rean and Alisa shrugged their shoulders and headed for the auditorium.

The assemble went on for what seemed like an eternity, with teacher after teacher introducing themselves and what subjects they taught finally getting to the principal of Thor's. A tall well-built and muscular man in his later years, named Vandyck. He had long grey hair and grey facial features. The assemble was finally ending with Principal Vandyck's closing words "Arise, O youth and become the foundation of the world. Though much has changed between now and the time of Emperor Dreichels, I hope this credo will serve as a guide and an inspiration to you during your two years at this academy. Go fourth, my students. The world awaits the great things you will one day accomplish."

The assemble had finished, however Principal Vandyck had an additional announcement for all of the new Thor's students. "I'm sure many of you are aware that in recent years the continent of Zemuria has become more involved with our western neighbours on the continent of Lusitania. As such this year we are now accepting foreign exchange students from Lusitania, specifically from the Kingdom of Languedoc-Roussillon. Please as citizens of both Zemuria and Erebonia, show our guests the best that we have to offer!" delivered Principal Vandyck in a booming voice.

With the assemble now over another teacher spoke up and told all of the students to head to the classrooms assigned in their guidebooks. After all of the other students and teachers left only the students in red were left in the auditorium. Rean was now even more confused as he hadn't been sent a guidebook. So Rean decided to introduce himself to the closest student in red, as Alisa had been given a seat away from him. "Hi there, my name's Rean Schwarzer. It would appear were both in the same boat here"

The boy he introduced himself too was slightly shorter than Rean, he had bright orange hair and green eyes. "Nice to meet you Rean, my name is Elliot Craig, do you… know anything about what's going on here?" Elliot replied in an honest tone.

"Can't say that I do I'm afraid, as we weren't given a guidebook, so I'm just as lost as you are" Rean replied, however before they could discuss the matter a further, they were interrupted by someone saying "Hello! Can I get the student's in red's attention please?" the woman voice had an immature but flirty tone to it, while sounding rather mature too.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, and we'll be going over your curriculum. Now I realise that you will have a lot of questions, but would you please hold off on them and follow me." With that the fuchsia hair coloured instructor turned away and made for the door once again.

One by one the students in red slowly made their way out of the room to follow the fuchsia-haired instructor. Both Elliot and Rean set off after the rest of the students, however they were promptly stopped as Alisa came up behind them to walk with them. "Just where do you think she's taking us to, this is far different to any of the other classes" Alisa said.

"I honestly wish I knew, oh and allow me to introduce Elliot Craig" Rean said as he turned around to face Alisa.

"Nice to meet you Elliot, I'm Alisa" Replied Alisa as she turned to simile at Elliot

"Yeah, nice to meet you too… I think we should be catching up with the others now" Elliot said in response, Rean and Alisa nodded their heads in agreement. They all set off in chase of the students, who had all now left the auditorium. The instructor led them across the school grounds, past the student union and the main campus building. Down a side road which lead to a forested area around the back of the campus. In the centre of the forested area was a large stone building, with a red roof and tall clock tower.

All the students filed into the large entrance room, while the instructor walked up onto the large stage at the side of the room, she then turned to face her students. She coughed really loudly to gain her students attention then said "Well first things first. My name is Sara Valestein and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now before I answer any questions how about you introduce yourselves."

"I guess I'll go first, I'm Machias Regnitz" Machias huffed out, clear fed up with not been informed. He then turned around and faced his fellow students, then asked "If you all don't mind might I ask what social standing you come from"

The blonde-haired boy let out a sarcastic 'Hmph' sound in response. This seemed to enrage Machias as he turned to face the blonde-haired boy and say sarcastically "Why it would appear a noble scion has left his family mansion and come to educate the unwashed masses, oh please your lordship. Would you bestow your name unto us?"

The blonde-haired boy seemingly fed up by his fellow classmate replied "Jusis Albarea. Not that I would expect the name to mean anything to you"

As soon as Jusis mentioned his name the whole room gasped, and Elliot said out loud "You mean were in the same class as a son from one of the Four Great Houses" Elliot suddenly felt lightheaded

"You have got to be kidding, I refuse to be in the same class as one of these arrogant, stuck-up hedonists" Machias all but yelled.

Which prompted Sara to clap her hands and say "Anyway, if your finished we can move on. Now then miss 'top-scorer on the entrance exams' please introduce yourself"

The brunette-haired girl realising that she was been talked to then spoke "oh ah… Emma Millstein, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Satisfied Sara prompted the next person to speak up.

"Gaius Worzel, a pleasure" Gaius said coolly, totally unfazed by the still fuming Machias.

The next person to speak up was Elliot "I… Uh, yes… I'm Elliot Craig it's nice to meet you all" Elliot then looked across to Rean, who then spoke up "Rean Schwarzer, nice meet you all too"

Sara nodded in satisfaction that the guys had introduced themselves and then said "Alright, if you lovely ladies would like to introduce yourselves"

The first to speak up was a long blue-haired girl, with her hair tied up in a ponytail "Laura S. Arseid, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ooooo, Nice, straight to the point and polite, I like it" Said Sara, cracking a big simile in response.

Alisa then stepped forward and said, "I'm Alisa R, from Roer." Sara then wooed and said, "Alisa R, mysterious, again I like it" She then turned to the final girl and quirked her eyebrows waiting for a response.

The short silver-haired girl then spoke up "Fie Claussell." She then said no more only yawning, much to Sara's dismay. Sara then said, "Well that makes nine out of ten." Sara turned to look at the final figure stood at the back of the room. He was a tall black-haired boy, with a long-braided ponytail held together by a golden ring. He wore the red Class VII uniform with beige trousers and black boots, that were trimmed in gold. He had verdant green eyes and to finish of his outfit he had a golden circlet that adorned his head.

He stepped forward with well-practiced grace and said, "My name is Lucien Von Alard, I am a nobleman from the Kingdom of Languedoc-Roussillon." There was a collective gasp from the whole room, most of the students were interested in Lucien as he was from an entirely different continent. But before anyone could ask Lucien any questions Sara spoke up and said, "Well class, now that you've all introduced yourselves, I think we should get started with a special orienteering exercise."

"A special orienteering exercise, what does that entail Instructor?" Rean asked.

"Glad you asked, Reany. Instead of telling you, how about we just get started!" Sara shouted out as she backed up on the stage to push a hidden button on a nearby pillar. There was suddenly a loud clanking sound and all the students fell through a giant trapdoor which opened underneath them.

As they were all falling down the trap hole, Rean noticed that Laura was not positioned to land properly, so he used what strength he had in his legs to force himself off the wall of the hole. He caught Laura in his arms so he could cushion there fall and so that they would land without hurting themselves.

However, it didn't quite go to plan.

* * *

**Afterword:**

**Valiant - Thanks for reading the first part of my series based on Trails of Cold Steel, hope you'll be sticking around for it. As it's going to be an interesting ride with the introduction of a foreign nobleman and a whole other continent. Please feel free to leave a review.**

**Rean - Hope to see you next time.**

**Alisa - Guys hold up a second, doesn't this feel like deja vu.**

**Rean - Now that you mention it, didn't I jump to catch Jusis before, or am I just imagining it.**

**Alisa - I thought so too, so Valiant how about it. Did you change it?**

**Valiant - I have no idea of what your accusing me of, anyway we should end this off.**

**Alisa - Not so Fast!**

**Valiant - Alright Bye!**


	2. Arrival: Part 2

**ZMusok - I can understand your skepticism when it comes to the OC, it can be frustrating and can ruin a story when an OC is all powerful and disrupts parts of the story. You don't need to worry as I want my OC to become cohesive in plot, I want him to develop and grow with the rest of the cast naturally. So he won't be all powerful and he's not going to make Rean's jump pointless. As for the reason why he isn't wearing a Class VII uniform when he first walked in, it's going to be a really simple reason and after this chapter he is going to be wearing one, just like everyone else. For the reason why Rean jumps to grab Jusis instead of Alisa, its setting up for plans I have for further down the line.**

**Akarenger - I can neither confirm nor deny the answer to your question, I'm afraid you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens.**

**Author's Note - Trails of Cold Steel and all characters are owned by Nihon Falcom and is published by Nihon Falcom and XSeed Games. I do not intend to own Trails of Cold Steel and this is purely a work of fiction. ****However the original character and backstory of the original character are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Arrival: Part 2

When Rean came too, his warm-grey eyes met with azure-blue eyes in close proximity. Rean regaining his senses, realised that there was a person on top of him. Upon further reflection as to what happened before he blackout, he remembered that he had dived in order to catch Jusis, so that he wouldn't land awkwardly and hurt himself. However, while neither Rean nor Jusis were hurt in the fall, they had most certainly landed in an awkward situation.

But he was again snapped out of his musing by two things, the first was a gasp from some of his fellow classmates and the second was a cold and emotionless voice saying, "Would you kindly remove your arms from around my waist." The voice originated from Jusis, who was trying to climb off Rean. Rean realising he was still holding Jusis, a little blush dusted his face as he realised his arms from around Jusis' waist.

"Err… right, sorry" was all Rean managed to say as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. However, Jusis didn't pay him any mind, simply turned away and refused to even acknowledge Rean's existence. Meanwhile Machias was cackling to himself as he laughed at Jusis "Would you look at that, the arrogant noble is completely speechless. Not even willing to say thanks, when he's saved from harm."

Jusis' face then contorted into disgusted at both Machias for at laughing at him and Rean for putting him in such an embarrassing situation. However, before he could make any sort of remark there was a ringing sound coming from everyone's pockets, everyone pulled out the ringing item. In unison they all opened there orbment units, to hear the voice of Instructor Sara booming through the speakers "Hello all of you down there, as your probably all wondering about what your holding, I shall explain. These little beauties are new-model battle orbments made through a partnership between the Epstein Foundation and Reinford Company."

Alisa gasped a little upon realising what the devices were and said, "So that must mean these are ARCUS units then."

To which Sara responded "Impressive knowledge Miss Alisa. That's correct there a newly-made fifth-generation battle orbment and there called ARCUS units.

Emma then said, "that means they'll allow us to use arts, right?" as she pushed her glasses back into place.

Sara then responded "Sure will! Just set a quartz into one of its slots, and you can use arts all the live long day… Which is why I've prepared enough quartz for each and every one of you"

Then without warning the lights in the room were brought to life, revealing they we're in a large wide-open room. The lights turning on also revealed 10 pedestals, one each of which sat a small box and on each different pedestal there were different sized weapon cases. Sara then continued "As such, the weapons you brought are all here too, each packaged neatly alongside a little box containing a quartz. Find yours, and try setting the quartz into your ARCUS"

Once Sara had finished talking, she hung up, so everyone then looked up from there ARCUS units. Mostly everyone turned to each other and nodded in agreement. Laura then spoke up and said "Hmmm… I suppose it can't hurt to try." Almost immediately after both Laura and Fie walked off to their pedestals that held their weapons.

Machias then sighed while shaking his head and said, "What is this woman thinking…?" Everyone then took that as a cue to walk off and find their own pedestals. As everyone walked off in different directions, Rean looked around the room and said "Let's see, mine is… that one"

Elliot then noticed that his was next to where he and Rean where standing, the said in response "Oh, I see mine over there. Let me just go grab it, okay?" Rean then walked towards his own pedestal, after Elliot ran off to his. When Rean got to his, he opened the box to reveal a red force master quartz and saw that his tachi was next to the box.

Sara voice then came over the ARCUS again and she said, "What you all have there is what's called a 'Master Quartz'. If you set that into the large slot in the centre of your ARCUS, you'll be able to use arts."

As Rean picked up the red quartz from inside of its blue box, Sara then said in a flirty tone "Go on! Give it a try!" Then once again in unison everyone put their master quartz inside of their ARCUS units, which then started to resonate and glow blue. Everyone gasped as they felt a sort of resonance with the ARCUS unit and themselves.

Sara then said, "That light means that you've successfully synchronized with your ARCUS. Congratulations. Now you can use arts as much as you want, these ARCUS units have plenty more nifty features… but I wouldn't want to bombard you with too much info all at once, so we'll cover those another time"

Sara then stopped to take a breath and continued "Anyway, since you've got your ARCUS all set up and ready to go, here's what I want you to do. When you step through that door, you'll be in an underground testing area. Basically… it's a dungeon." Sara then snickered to herself and said "Unfortunately not that kind of _dungeon_, you _naughty_ kids"

Everyone's face just dropped to a deadpan stare and they all in unison sighed at the flirty instructors, less than appropriate comment. "Anyway… It's pretty large, and full of twists and turns. I'd almost guarantee you'll get lost at least once. But when you find the exit, you'll be able to return to the first floor of this old schoolhouse, there ARE monsters wandering around, though, so don't let your guard down even for a moment."

She once again took a deep breath and said over excitedly "…With all that said, lets commence our special orienteering exercise! Your objective is to make your way through this area and back to the surface, make it back in one piece and I'll be happy to field any complaints you might have."

She they snickered to herself once again and flirtatiously said "If you make it back safely, I might even give you a kiss, free of charge!" Everyone's facial expression once again turned to deadpan stares, so Sara then added "…On the cheek, of course."

Once she was finished everyone gathered around the front of the double door that lead into the dungeon, which had opened while Sara had been talking. Elliot was the first to speak up but only saying "Uhm…"

Alisa was next to speak up and said "…I don't think she's joking" in a despondent voice. In response Jusis simply let out a sigh and started to walk towards the exit of the room, however he came to a stop as Machias said "And just where do you think you're going. Were you planning to wander off on your own without saying anything?!"

In response Jusis drew his knight's blade from it scabbard and responded "I have no interest in becoming friends with anyone here. And I'm surprised that you, of all people, give a damn what I do." However, Jusis didn't wait for a response from Machias and walked off into the dungeon alone.

Machias however wasn't done with shouting at Jusis and soon stormed off into the dungeon after him, still yelling at the top his lungs, something about an old outdated class system. It was then Lucien who was next to speak and said, "That was certainly eventful, nonetheless, I think it would be prudent to split up into groups. That way we can search a wider area more effectively"

But before he had finished Fie rushed off into the dungeon, disregarding what the prince had said. As she left, she also said something about seeing them at the exit. Lucien then spoke up again "Naturally it would be best to split the groups up equally in terms of strength as to make this exercise run efficiently was possible, hmm…"

As Lucien started to think to himself of how to split the groups up, it was Emma who then spoke up "Your Highness, wouldn't it be quicker and easier to split into two groups, one for the boys and one for the girls"

Lucien then looked up at Emma, having been broken out of his train of thought "Are you question the actions of your superiors, Miss Millstein" Said Lucien in a cold and almost forced tone, as he stared dead into Emma's eyes.

Emma squeaked a bit at his response and said "Urm… no your Highness, please forgive my statement, I meant no offense" Lucien's eyes then widened at the realisation of what he had said to Emma and he then responded "No, please forgive me, I overstepped my bounds. I may be that of royalty, however this is not my home country, furthermore we are now classmates."

Lucien then took a slight bow towards Emma and said "Can you forgive me for my actions Miss Millstein."

Emma was now really flustered and looked to her fellow classmates for help, as she waved her hands around in a panic. She then took in a deep breath and composed herself, so she then said, "It was an honest mistake, there is no need to bow and you're forgiven." However, her face turned a bright shade of red as Lucien was still bowing. "Please really there is no need to keep bowing" She managed to follow up with.

Lucien then spoke up "Yes, well… I think I shall go on ahead, that way you can split up into groups of three, it's the least I can do for my previous mistake." Without waiting for a response Lucien turned towards the door and drew from the two scabbards mounted at his sides, two swords. Both of which were long single-handed blades, one was silver while the other blade was golden. They both appeared to have quartz slots in the hilts of the blades.

Rean looked carefully at both of Lucien's blades and asked "Just what kind of swords are those"

Lucien stopped and turned to Rean, holding the golden blade up, sideways and said "These are what are known as Orbal Swords, there blades which are able to harness the power of certain arts and use it to give the blade unique properties and powers"

Rean then studied the blades one more time and said in response "Well it's the first time I've ever seen an Orbal Sword, where did you get them from, if you don't mind my asking your Highness"

"Certainly, there made by the Lefrançois Group & Co, it's the largest weapons and orbment manufacturer in Lusitania. These Orbal Swords were made by their R&D department in collaboration with the Roer Institute of Technology and the Reinford Company's 4th Development Division, these ones are prototype models, which were given to me for testing and as a gift to the royal family" Lucien said as he lower his arm backdown into a resting position.

Alisa then spoke up "I had no idea the Reinford Company was working with the Lefrançois Group in Lusitania." Rean was about to open his mouth and say something, but Alisa sensing what he was going to say, stared him down with daggers in her eyes.

Rean quickly shut his mouth, Laura then turned to Alisa and said, "In that case I guess you must have a deep interest in orbal technology Alisa?"

Alisa then replied to Laura "Something akin to that yes"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll see you further on in the dungeon. I'm sure you all would like to work out how to split yourselves into groups, with that I bid you adieu" Lucien said as he took a small bow and turned on his heel to walk further into the dungeon.

Shortly after he left, Laura turned to Emma and Alisa, then asked "If you don't mind, would you two like to accompany me?"

Emma replied "I certainly take no issue to that"

Alisa replied "I'd be happy too"

Laura then nodded in response and turned to the three guys left and said, "I'm sure you three will be just fine on your own, if you'll excuse us" With that Laura then turned towards the door and headed into the dungeon. Emma followed Laura, after having said bye to the three guys.

Alisa then turned to Rean and Elliot, she then said "Well I'll see you later Rean and Elliot. Oh and Rean, I wouldn't worry about Jusis, I'm sure he'll come around and see you we're only trying to save him from harm. I hope…"

Rean then replied "Yeah seeya and I certainly hope so, otherwise this is gonna be a long year."

Alisa laughed at little at that comment and then head for the door. Waving at them as she walked through the door. After she was through the door Elliot then turned to Rean and said, "Today is just not your day is it."

Rean then turned to Elliot and replied "You can say that again. I'll have to clear things up with him later. Anyway, how do you guys want to do this?"

Rean then turned to face Gaius and said, "Should the three of us stick together, too?"

Elliot was first to speak up and said, "Sounds good to me! I'd get pretty anxious wandering around a place like this alone."

Gaius turned to face both Rean and Elliot, then he said "No objections here. I'd be happy to accompany you."

All three of them gathered around the door with there weapons drawn and Gaius was the first to speak up "Even though we've already introduced ourselves, I believe it would be best to re-introduce myself. My name is Gaius Worzel. I just arrived in the Empire, so any help you can offer would be much appreciated."

Rean's eyes widened a bit at Gaius' introduction "Oh, so you're from abroad! I'd been wondering… My name's Rean Schwarzer. It's nice to meet you"

Elliot was next to speak up "I'm Elliot Craig." Elliot then looked down at the weapon Gaius was holding in his right hand "So… you fight with that?"

"Of course. Why else would I be carrying it?" Gaius said in response to Elliot. Rean also turned his attention to the spear which Gaius was holding and said "It's a spear, but it has that odd cross-shaped head…"

Elliot then added "It looks kind of… awesome."

Gaius then said "Think of it as combining the best parts of a spear and a pole-axe. I was pretty handy with it back home." Gaius then turned to look at the weapon Elliot was holding in his hand and said, "But speaking of weapons, I have to say, yours looks pretty unique."

Elliot then looked down at his own weapon and replied "Oh, this thing…"

Rean was now looking at Elliot's weapon too and questioned "Is it… a staff? Wait… No, it's an orbment, isn't it?"

Elliot then replied "Both actually. It's an 'orbal staff.' The tech is pretty recent – this one's still a prototype, more or else. Back during enrolment, they told me I had some aptitude for it, so when it came time to choose, I just sorta… ran with it."

"Interesting. I've never seen anything like it before." Gaius replied and Rean replied "Can't say I have, either."

Elliot then continued "They're still in development, apparently, so there aren't too many around just yet." Elliot then turned to look at the blade Rean was holding in his hands and said, "But that said, I'm curious about what you've got there, Rean."

Rean replied "Oh, my sword?"

Elliot followed up with "Yeah, but… what kind of sword is it?"

Gaius then added on to Elliot's comment and said, "It's different from the kinds of swords I thought people in the Empire use, though…"

Rean replied to both their comments by saying "It's an Eastern style of saber called a tachi. Any way you slice it, though it's basically a longsword."

Rean then held up the blade in one hand, so both Gaius and Elliot could get a closer look at the blade. Elliot gasped a bit upon closer study of the blade and commented "Wow… That's one beautiful blade!"

Gaius then added "The craftsmanship looks exceptional."

Rean then continued with his explanation "They're renowned for the layering of their steel and the sharpness of their edge. Truth be told, though, I'm still a little hesitant to be swinging around something this dangerous…"

Elliot smiled at Rean's comment and said, "Seriously? If that's what hesitant looks like, I'll bet confidence will make you unstoppable!"

Gaius also replied to Rean and said "Well, you sound like a good guy to have around when the going gets tough." "Speaking of which… I think we've been standing around long enough. We should really be getting ourselves into trouble."

Rean then said "I think I can manage that. You saw it yourselves: trouble has a way of dropping in on me. Let's Take it slow and steady, though. We need to adapt to each other's fighting styles to really gel as a team."

Elliot replied, "Got it!" With that the three of them turned their attention to the door and headed into the dungeon. Almost as soon as they got going through the dreary and dingy corridors of the dungeon bellow the old schoolhouse. Then ran into some monsters, a group of three Flying Feline's. which they dispatched with ease. Having Rean and Gaius up front, chasing down and slashing at the Flying Feline's, while Elliot was at the back supporting them with arts and laying down cover fire from his orbal staff.

Having finished the monsters of quickly, the three of them gathered around in a circle. Elliot was the first to speak "Please tell me there aren't more of those things lurking around here…"

Gaius gave Elliot a sympathetic look and said "I hate to tell you, but I can sense more further in."

Rean gestured for them to move on and said at the same time "Anyway, let's just stay alert."

They continued to walk through the winding and twisting corridors of the underground area. Where they ran through a variety of sprawling catacombs and staircases. They even happened to get lucky and find two treasure chests as they walked around. Which contained a variety of sepith and a new arts quartz, known as Needle Shot.

As they got further and further into the dungeon, the once again came upon a large room, which was swarming with giant insect like monsters. All of which surrounded the three boys and almost ambushed them. So, thinking on his feat Rean, pulled his sword of his scabbard so fast, it appeared to vanish, along with Rean himself vanishing. Rean then re-appeared behind the monsters, "Fourth Form: Autumn Leaf Cutter." Rean shouted as the insects he dashed passed were cut in half and flew all over the place, then on contact with the ground exploding into sepith. Following Rean's lead both Elliot and Gaius soon dispatched the remaining bugs which surrounded them, Gaius with his spear and Elliot using arts.

As they we're talking amongst themselves and Elliot was gushing over how cool a technique Rean just used. They all failed to notice one last bug which had jumped from higher ground and was aiming right for Elliot. By the time Rean and Gaius had seen the bug jumping for Elliot, it was too late for them to stop the bug. Then suddenly, they heard a loud bang and see a large flash come from the entrance to the room. They then watch the bug been launched across the room and slam into the wall, where it exploded into a cloud of smoke and sepith.

They all then looked back over to the entrance to the room, where they saw Machias walking towards them carrying an orbal shotgun. "Glad I got here in time, thank Aidios for that" Machias said as he blow the still smoking barrel of his gun.

"Nice save Machias." Rean said as Machias came to a stop in front of them.

"Seriously thanks for that Machias, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stepped in there" Elliot said as he grabbed Machias' hand and shook it violently.

"Yes, well I was only looking out for my fellow… Classmates, yes that's it." Machias strained out as he straightened his glasses after they hand come loose from Elliot's violent shaking.

"Anyway, I know I ready asked this, but if you don't mind would you mind telling me what social class you come from." Machias asked a little nervously as he looked between the three other males.

Gaius was the first to speak up "Not much to tell really, from where I come from, there is no concept of a class system."

Elliot was the next to speak "Yeah I don't mind, I grew up in Heimdallr, my fathers a military man and my mother was a famous pianist" "Does that answer your question"

Machias nodded to both their answers and said, "Yes it does thanks and you Rean?"

Rean looked a little more nervous than Elliot and Gaius as he answered Machias "Well let's just say I don't have a drop of Noble blood in me."

"Right ok then, oh and err… Sorry about that thing with Jusis, my temper got the better of me." "I know you we're trying to prevent him from harm and my behaviour didn't help the aftermath." Machias said nervously as he scratched the back of his head and didn't look Rean in the eye's.

"Hey, no sweat, call it water under the bridge." Rean said as he walked up to Machias and offered him a handshake. Which Machias accepted and said in response "You know you're a really down to earth person and thanks."

Machias then once again pushed his glasses up and said, "I think it would be best if we moved on, I'm worried as to how the girls are fairing." With that the four of them moved on, they progressed further and further through the dungeon. Where they came across more and more monsters of a variety of shapes and sizes. Including a couple of slimes, which seemed to get pretty attached to Machias, chasing him around a large more open area of the underground passage. Which gave the other three the perfect opportunity to pick off the slimes with ease.

As they were walking through the more maze-like areas of the old schoolhouse, they happen to catch a glimpse of Fie or what they thought was Fie. They made it further in and then ran into the girls. Which they only stopped together for a short amount of time, just enough time though for Laura to give a stern talking to Machias about his actions. As well as Machias attempts to go with the girl to 'protect' them fell on deaf ears. As Rean put it 'those monsters will be more scared of Laura's blade than they will be of the monsters' which earnt a laugh from Gaius and Elliot.

However, they soon found their way to what they believed was the exit, but through out the entire time they had been traversing the dungeon, they hadn't caught sight of Lucien or Jusis. But all thoughts of there fellow classmates went out of the window, when they heard an almighty roar, which shook the ground around them.

"The Hell Was That!" Machias shouted as he regained his footing, before he fell on his arse.

"I don't know, but it sounded like it was coming from over near the exit." Said Elliot as he pointed down the corridor.

"I can sense people fighting up ahead." Said Gaius as he too was looking down the corridor.

"Well what are we doing standing around here for, lets go help them." Shouted Rean as he unsheathed his tachi and ran towards the exit, with the others in toe.

When they ran through the exit, they entered a large room with a staircase at the back which lead up to the exit. But a more pressing issues was in the foreground, a giant stone gargoyle, an ancient relic from the Dark Ages. Which had been resurrected and was now fighting against some of their fellow classmates. When Rean, Gaius, Elliot and Machias came to a stop in the room, they saw who was fighting the gargoyle.

Jusis, Fie and Lucien, where all fighting together against the stone gargoyle. Fie was acting as decoy drawing the monster's attention, with her quick speed and duel gun blades. Meanwhile Lucien would charge at the monster as it was distracted, slashing away at the hind legs of the gargoyle. While Jusis would supply cover fire with his arts and occasionally jump in to slash at the monster.

"Jusis, Fie, Lucien, we're here to help!" Shouted Rean as he too charged forward with his tachi in hand. Aiming to take one of its legs with a swift and powerful blow of his sword.

"Better late than never I suppose, now show me what you can do!" Said Lucien as he fended of a nasty slash attack from the gargoyle, by bringing his two swords up into an X shape. The four who just joined the fray took that as a sign to start attacking too. Fie was still acting as decoy, which would then be followed up by Gaius acting as vanguard to make the first strike. Which would then be followed up by a powerful and swift strike from Rean. As Lucien would then dive in, channelling a Fire Bolt art through his golden blade, as he would strike the wound which Rean had inflicted. Which would cause the gargoyle to wail in pain, as the wound seared from the flaming sword.

Machias joined Jusis in laying down cover fire and Elliot was acting as support. Using healing arts when someone took a nasty hit or was greatly knocked back. After a few more rounds of fighting as they were, they managed to bring the monster down and it collapsed on the ground with a loud thud.

"We did it!" shouted Elliot as he hunched over to catch his breath.

"Look sharp this isn't over yet!" Cried Lucien as he, Rean and Gaius all turned to see the monster getting back up to its feet. As it was consumed in a bright purple light. When the light dispersed the gargoyle was flying and it was now green and gold, with purple wings.

"Oh, great now it's gotten back up." Machias shouted while still pumping if full of lead.

"That's one hell of a second wind." Said Gaius as he jumped back to avoid a claw slashing at him from above.

Then with no warning, bolts of arrows shot over head and planted themselves into the gargoyle's wings. "Rean, everyone get back!" Shouted Alisa as she ran in and kept on shooting the gargoyle with her arrows.

"Laura, Emma, Alisa, your right on time!" Said Rean as they ran up to join the others.

As all ten of them lined up, a feint pale blue light surrounded them. They all of a sudden could all sense and feel what each other was going to do. So, they all charged at the monster and laid into it. Fie once again acted as decoy to draw the monster's attention, by splitting up into multiple shadow clones of herself which all dashed into different directions. Gaius once again played vanguard, charging straight at the monsters back and punching his spear into its back. Keeping it grounded and unable to fly.

Rean then followed up with his 'Autumn Leaf Cutter' technique, appearing on the other side of monster and leaving a great gash in its chest. To which Laura followed up behind him and made the slash in its chest, into a massive gash with her huge bastard sword. Lucien then followed up channelling a Fire Bolt and Air Strike art in his left and right swords. He dashed forward and attacked with the flaming blade first, searing the flesh of the monster as he then followed up with the wind blade which made the burns worse. Lucien then jumped backwards, allowing Jusis, Machias and Elliot to hit it with three arts in a row. Alisa followed up with another volley of arrows, while Emma hit it with a column of powerful light.

The monster toppled over again and as it was attempting to get up again. Rean, Lucien and Laura all charged together in unison at the downed monster. First up was Lucien who once again channelled fire bolt spells through his swords and slashed away at the monster's neck, burning it in the process as well as weakening its armour. Rean swiftly followed up, striking the red-hot armoured scales and slashing them off and way. Allowing Laura to use her 'Radiant Bladedance' technique to slice the monsters head clean off and some distance away from its body.

As the monster faded and burst into purple light, smoke and a pile of sepith where it once was. All the people present in the room could hear clapping from above them. "What you all just felt then was the biggest selling point of the almighty ARCUS."

Everyone looked up the staircase to see Instructor Sara standing at the top clapping for them. "Looks like friendship and teamwork save the day once again!" She said as she winked at her students. "I'm so proud of you guys!" She said as she descended the stairs to face her students.

As she came to a stop in front of them, she put her arm on her hip and said "Anyway, that about finishes up today's special… orienteering… exercise…" She then looked side to side at all the blank expressions plastered on her students and said in response, "…Aww, what's with the long faces? I thought you'd all be happy!"

Machias all but gasped out "Wh-What are we supposed to be happy about?"

Alisa folded her arms and said "I have so many questions, I'm not even sure where to start…"

Sara looked at them quizzically "Oh, well maybe I haven't explained anything really. My bad!"

At that all of the students almost all fell to the floor at the brutal honesty of their instructors lack lustier performance on bringing them up to speed.

"Well maybe I did skip all the details, so if you really want them. Hear you go." She said as she did a small twirl for added affect, which again drew black expressions.

"Hooray…" moaned out a fed-up Alisa.

"You've all been selected to take part in a new class this year, fittingly titled Class VII. Which is a class we're we are putting nobles and commoners together." Sara said as she again looked between her students. "Also, royalty too, however that was more of a last-minute arrangement. Our dear prince here was meant to end up in Class I, but as it turned out he happened to have a high aptitude for the ARCUS, which leads me to my second point."

"Class VII, I thought it would have been Class VI" Elliot said as he rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Second point Instructor, this wouldn't happen to be why we were chosen for Class VII?" Rean asked as he turned to face Instructor Sara.

"Give this man a prize, your absolutely right. You were all chosen for Class VII as you all have a high aptitude for the new ARCUS units, although that isn't the only reason, but it is the biggest." Sara said as she turned to look at Rean while she spoke.

"As you know there been developed by the Epstein Foundation and the Reinford Company, so they have built in communications functions. But their crowning feature is what's known as combat linking. That's the phenomenon you all experienced just now." Sara said as she glanced between her students.

"So that's what that was…" Alisa said as she looked at Instructor Sara.

Elliot was next to speak saying "Seems like a pretty apt term. It did feel like we were all connected, somehow."

Sara then closed her eyes and continued "Precisely! Doesn't take a genius to imagine how much of an advantage a feature like that would be on a real battlefield. An elite unit that can sense each other's movements, acting in perfect sync, even in the most chaotic conditions…"

She then opened her eyes again and shouted, "You can hardly put a price on that!. It could bring about a revolution in the way wars are fought!"

Laura nodded her agreement and said "Hmm… It does sound rather…"

Fie then finished off her point "…Idealistic."

Sara had to nod in a agreement to Fie's point and continued on "Well, yeah. The technology has its limits. Some have a natural aptitude for it. Others just… don't. And out of this year's fresh batch of bright-eyed students, the ten of you turned out to have the highest aptitude. And since aptitude trumps background in Class VII, well… here you are."

Gaius now looked like he was beginning to understand and nodded his agreement saying "…I see."

Machias then turned to Instructor Sara and asked "So, what just gives us this natural aptitude for these ARCUS units."

Sara close her eyes and answered Machias' question "What, indeed? As promised, if any of you have objections to being in this class, speak now or forever hold your peace."

She then opened her eyes and continued "I think that pretty much covers the how's and whys of your situation. But this program isn't cheap to run, so we're not about to force anyone into it if they don't want to be here."

She folded her arms and continued on "You should also be aware that Class VII's curriculum will be tougher than any other class' coursework. Just fair warning."

As she unfolded her arm's she asked them all the big question "…So now you know. And that leaves you all with an important decision to make: will you stick with Class VII, or not?" All of the students then looked between each other and contemplated their options.

Sara then just suddenly remembered one last point "If you opt out, you'll just be placed in the class you would've been assigned to otherwise. There's no pressure. Your Highness you would be placed in Class I, nobles will end up in Class I or II, commoners in III, IV or V."

She waved her arms out in a welcoming gesture and continued "It's still the first day, so there's no real catching up you'd have to do. I'm sure you'd fit in just fine."

Rean then put his hand to his chin and remembered a time from his past, back home in Ymir, where an event that shaped his life occurred. Rean then shot his eyes open and walked forward with a commanding stride. He then said "I'll do it. Whatever Class VII has to throw at me, I'm game."

Everyone was stunned into silence and all looked at Rean. Alisa was the first to speak up "W-Wait, what?! Your certainly honest Rean."

Elliot followed up by saying "Just like that?!"

Sara the put her arm back on her hip and said "…So you're first, then. You seem pretty sure about it. Any particular reason?"

Rean shuck his head and replied "Not really. I just feel like I've put my family out, asking them to send me to this school. So, if it gives me more to show for my time here, I'll take whatever opportunities come my way."

Sara hummed at what he said and responded "Mmm. A noble sentiment."

Laura was next to walk forward and said "…Count me in as well. The greater the challenge, the more I can push myself to excel. One can't hone a blade without grit, after all."

Gaius then walked forward and stated, "Let's make it three. Considering how far I came to attend this school, it'd be silly to back down before I even started."

Sara smiled happily at them and said "Well, it looks like we've got the country's strongest freshman on board, and our foreign exchange student, too." She then looked to the other students and said, "Any more takers?"

Emma was next to step forward and said, "Allow me to take part as well. I was only able to come because of the school's generosity, so I feel it's my duty to help in any way I can."

Elliot was next to speak up, although he was a little more nervous then the other "Sign me up, too! I kinda feel like fate brought us here for a reason, y'know? And you all seem pretty easy to get along with."

Sara then said, "And that's a yes from our two orbal staff testers, though I feel compelled to remind you… your weapons are still in the prototype stage, so on top of your other work, I'll be expecting reports from both of you!"

Emma smiled and responded "Heh. Of course."

Elliot on the other hand shook his head and said "Guh… Maybe I spoke too soon."

Alisa was the next to speak up and said, "Let me join, too." As she stepped forward to be level with Rean.

Sara then turned to face Alisa and said "Oh, well now there's a surprise. I was almost certain your rebellious streak would see you opt out just on general principle."

Alisa then responded, "It does bother me that you've got us using these ARCUS units that are still pretty clearly in development… but if I let every little nitpick like that hold me back, I'd never amount to much." She then turned to Rean and said, "Plus I said I would be your classmate anyway."

Sara did a short whistle and said "Haha. Words to live by, right there. And that brings us to an even six. Now, what about you, Fie?" She said as she turned to face Fie.

Fie just continued to stare at her blankly and said, "Don't really care either way. You can choose."

Sara then shook her head and said "Not this time. This is one call you're gonna have to make for yourself." Sara then lightened up a bit and smiled at her "That was the deal, remember? You need to take control of your own life."

Fie just shuck her head and walked forward, saying "Bah… Fine. I'm in."

Everyone was a little disheartened by her less than stela reaction and Sara sighed, saying "Well, at least you committed. We've got a magnificent seven now… So, what about you two."

Both Jusis and Machias scowled at Sara, so she said, "I can see you've got issues with each other, but that doesn't mean you can't at least TRY to work together. Why, if you just look past your differences and embrace the joys of youth, I'm sure you'll become the best of friends!"

"Like hell we will!" Machias all but shouted, he then continued "The exploitation of the common people by the aristocracy is a blight on every facet of Erebonian life!" "Unless something is done about it, this country has no future!"

Sara then sighed and responded "…I appreciate your candour, but I don't think you're going to achieve much by lecturing me about it."

Jusis then spoke up and said "Well, at least that makes this simple." Jusis then took two strides forward and stated, "I, Jusis Albarea claim my place as a member of Class VII."

Everyone was shocked by the revelation, both Rean and Machias immediately snapped their necks to look at the young Albarea. Machias was the first to talk and say "Wh-Why?! You're the son of a duke! Just the thought of being in the same class as commoners should make you sick!"

Jusis then turned to Machias and scowled at him saying "I'll thank you not to tell me how I'm supposed to feel. As far as the house Albarea is concerned, there's little difference between other nobles and commoners. Besides, this should at least ensure I won't have fools flitting about everyday trying to win my favour."

Machias was taken a back a little by Jusis's statement and responded "I certainly don't want a pompous ass who coasts through life on his father's coattails in the same class, however…"

Machias stepped forward and stated, "I'm in, come hell or high water! You might've had your success spoon-fed to you up to now, but no outmoded class system is going to hand you trophies anymore!"

Jusis then looked smugly at Machias and retorted "Hmph. We'll see about that."

Everyone's expression just dropped at there continued arguing. Rean then turned to Alisa and said, "They're going to be like this pretty much all year, aren't they?"

Alisa replied "Sure seems that way. I wouldn't bet on them ever seeing eye to eye." After they had both passed comment, they couldn't help but snicker at it.

Sara then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and said "Well that's nine out of ten, last but not least… Your Highness… will you be gracing Class VII with your graceful appearance?"

As Sara said that everyone turned their attention to all look at Lucien, who had been stood at the far side of the line and hadn't said anything up until now. Lucien then opened his eye's and stepped forward. He took a deep breath and proclaimed, "As a member of the Chamillevé Roquevès family, it's my duty to lead by example. So, no matter what fate may decide for me, on my honour as a royal I shall see this through to the end."

Sara the hummed happily and exclaimed, "Well, how about that? Ten out of ten? With that, I'd like to congratulate all of you on being the first-ever Class VII!"

Sara then nodded and continued "I hope you keep those high spirits all year, 'cause with the workload we've got planned for you, you'll need it!"

Sara then suddenly turned to face Lucien again and said, "Oh and one last thing, your Highness, come see me later as your Class VII uniform just arrived a short while ago from Heimdallr."

* * *

**Rean - Well that certainly was one hell of a long chapter.**

**Alisa - No kidding, but now are time in Class VII officially starts.**

**Elliot - I'm certainly anxious about it... especially with that prince been in our class...**

**Alisa - It's certainly gonna be an interesting year.**

**Rean - You can say that again.**

**Valiant - Anyway, I think it's about time we wrap this up, don't you?**

**Gaius - Agreed.**

**Gaius - Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you next time.**

**Valiant - And way to steal my thunder...**


End file.
